In Hiding
by 1linked1
Summary: A new year at Aangs school is more chaotic than any 15 year old boy should need to experience, how will he cope when his secret gets out, putting all his loved ones in danger?. Modern with bending, set on the planet of Avatar. Ships: kataang and more unexpected and spoilerific ones to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! My name's 1linked1 or linked or 1l1 or whatever you wanna call me and this is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome and i hope you all enjoy this story! i'll be putting the first 3 chapters all up at once so you get a little headstart if you are reading this just when i upload it.**

**How the school works: there's primary school and High school, the characters are obviously all in a high school where the year 7s have their own classes, year 8s and 9s share classes and the senior years (10, 11, 12) all share classes.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm Australian so sometimes it might appear as though something is spelt wrong when it's spelt right! Only not for an american because we speak traditional British English, so I'm sorry if I use 's' instead of 'z' or something silly like that :D thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and everything else belongs to very rich people i don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter** **1: A New Year**

The warm summer breeze wafted in his face as Aang walked through the gates of the dreaded school for the first time in six weeks, the school buildings seeming taller than they truly were as he. He was in year ten now, from now until graduation he'd be a senior student. He sighed. Senior student means twice as much homework, and twice as hard to keep his secret.

Aang was the Avatar. Only he and his father knew, he was never to tell anyone no matter what, no matter how important they were no one was to know he was the avatar until the world needed him. At first Aang didn't understand the secrecy but now that he was older, he did, he lived in a world where the children who were theorised to be the Avatar were kidnapped or murdered, if he told _anyone_ who knows what people would do to get to him.

He walked into the courtyard and found the bench he usually sat on with his few friends, he sighed at the thought of his identity and shoved it into the deepest depths of his mind so he wouldn't need to think of it as often.

"Hey Aang! Could you help me wheel over there!"

Aang looked at the young man in the wheel chair, his chair stuck in a large crack in the concrete that no earthbender had been bothered to seal. he just stared at him and stared at him before he laughed hysterically.

Aang laughed. Teo was Aang's only friend from primary that came to the same high school as him, but then again , he might be his only friend from primary. He wore the usual brown leather jacket and light brown jeans.

"What are you laughing at! _You're_ supposed to be my friend," he complained as they sat down, well as Aang sat down.

"Oh come on teo we all know how funny it is when you get stuck," Aangs signature smile went ear to ear and then out of no where faded, "how's your airbending Teo?"

He sighed "Aang you know I'm never gonna be a master airbender, I barely practiced these holidays."

Aang was shocked "but why, considering your condition your one of the best airbenders I've ever met!" He exclaimed

"Yes well I've told you this before but I can onl-" he was interrupted by Aangs really bad impersonation of him

"Only learn around a quarter of airbending, bla, bla, bla." Aang sighed "look I know it might seem pointless to you but its not. I can still a range for you to be a master airbender if you manage to master the moves you can do."

There was an awkward silence for the next 2 minutes.

"Heeey guys, hows everyone been" Jin called in a stupid voice.

"What are you doing Jin, you sound stupid, oh, and hi," Aang said, bringing his hand to his face, "Just get over here and giv'us a hug."

They all embraced in an awkward group hug, "Group hugs are weird when you're in a wheel chair, also, why _are _we hugging?" everyone awkardly parted their embrace and went back to their spots.

* * *

Aang and Teo met Jin on their second day of year seven, she was sitting on a bench in the rain, eating her soggy sandwich alone so Teo and Aang went to greet her.

"Hello, my name is Aang and this is Teo," Teo rolled up behind him.

"Hi" Teo and jin said at the same time, and Jin giggled.

"My name is Jin, I'm in year 8, um, why would you talk to me? Most year sevens are scared of older years, I know I was," Jin frowned at the memories of the bullying she endured last year, she could only hope that it wouldn't be the same this year.

"Were not scared, I mean what's a lovely young girl eating her sandwich alone going to do to anyway?" They laughed, "Even if you did 'attack' us I'm a master airbender," Aang lowered Yellow headband over his nose revealing the sky blue arrow, he quickly put it back up, "And Teo is an airbender in training."

Jin was shocked that he had an arrow at such a young age, "well I'm a nonbender who has no friends and is bullied every day" she said in a straightforward voice as she wiped her glasses.

"Don't worry Jin! We'll be your friends! That way we can be bullied together!" Teo exclaimed as the others laughed.

* * *

It was one of Jin's fondest memories, the day she met her first friends.

"Jin are you OK you look like you're in a trance?" Aang asked as he looked at his friend, "And where are your glasses you look weird without them, and what are you _wearing, _will you _pleeaase_ answer our questions?" Aang looked at the camo hoodie and mint green long skirt she was wearing, they were _not _good match, "I'm in a seriously impatient mood today."

Jin shook herself out of it, "Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm trying contacts and this isn't my real outfit!" Jin unzipped the unsightly hoodie and tore it off I want a new friend! Yep, I've decided I want a new friend!"

"Well I can have us all meet my internet friend from Ba Sing Se! She's super cool... except for all the lame nicknames"

"Um... Internet friend," Jin gulped "How do you know she's not a pedophile..."

"Because I talk to her at least once a week and we've video called tons of times, its a wonder she doesn't think I'm a pedo..." Everyone stared at him "'cause she's blind, she has no way of knowing if I'm legit or not."

Everyone 'oh-d' then laughed, "you had us worried for a sec there" Teo laughed some more.

"I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with meeting an internet friend" Jin worried "I mean, what if she isn't really who she says she is..."

"Oh come on I've known her since year 8, your meeting her whether you like it or not." He laughed.

"Hmpf, fine. Do you like my new dress?" Jin wore a light green dress with a yellow ribbon for a belt.

"It's very, um, May Day," Jin pouted at the response.

* * *

"Zhu li why aren't the kids in there places yet!" Varrick yelled at his faithful assistant.

"Sorry sir, I'll get the students sir" Zhu li got out her megaphone "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP. PRINCIPLE VARRICK IS GONNA BE WELCOMING YOU ALL SO GET TO THE HALL NOW!"

"Very well done, Zhu Li"

"Thank you sir, would you like some tea sir?"

"Shut up Zhu li, look at all the students standing there waiting for us!" The entire audience was now laughing at Zhu li "Just hurry up and do the thing"

"Certainly sir!" Zhu li ran over to the projector and turned it on.

"Heeeeellooooo everyone! Its me your principle varrick!" He exclaimed as he turned slowly around on a huge blue egg chair with clips of him smiling and laughing overlapping over the projector as loud epic introduction music played.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I had no idea what to call it so i just called it "in hiding" cause aangs the avatar and like he cant tell anyone but soon, maybe in chapter 10 or something ill let him slip up and then people will know hes the avatar so really the name sucks and i shouldnt have called it that but whatever. Remember if you enjoyed PLEASE PLEASE review it will mean the world to me and i might even give a shout out to you if you do! and remember constructive criticism is always welcome, CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know that verick isn't in the last airbender but he's the best in Korra so I just HAD to include him XD Zhu Li though. anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, unfortunately**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Principle Verick

"Verick...Is...The...best...principle...Eeeeevveeeeeeerrrrr!" Jin yelled "Wooooo!"

"WHO SAID THAT!" Varrick yelled, huge smile on his face.

"I did sir!" Jin yelled.

"I LIIIIKE YOUR STYLE! Come on up here and help me with the rest of this welcoming!" He yelled over the still playing epic introduction music "ZHU LI SHUT IT OFF, IT GETTING ANNOYING. AND WHERES MY TEA, ZHU LI I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE OFFERED BY NOW!"

"Yes sir, right away sir, I did sir!" she yelled as she turned off the music and ran the speed of light to get the tea.

" NOW WHAT'S YOUR NAME YOUNG LADY?"

"Jin sir!"

"Is she sure about this?" Aang asked Teo

"Oh come on Aang, you know how much she loves Varrick," he replied matter of factly

"WELL, WELCOME BACK JIN! AND ZHU LI WHERES MY TEA!?"

"its right here sir," Zhu Li said as she handed him the tea

He sipped the tea "aaah, thank you Zhu Li. HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHAT I FOUND ON THE INTERNET YESTERDAY, ZHU LI DO THING!"

Zhu li ran back to the projector and played a funny cat video. Everyone in the crowd laughed.

"ITS HILARIOUS ISN'T IT" the crowed cheered, "OK NOW FORGET THAT! THATS THE PAST! SHUT IT OFF ZHU LI! NOW LOOK OVER AT OUR NEW YEAR SEVENS AND SAY 'WEEEEELCOOOOOME'!"

The crowd did as they were asked before verick interrupted them in the fourth second of the 'o' sound, "PUT UP YOUR HAND UP IF YOU'RE IN A YEAR THATS NOT YEAR SEVEN, AND ARE NEW HERE!" Around twenty people put up their hands. "YOU THERE, COME UP HERE AND SAY HI TO EVERYONE!"

The young lady he pointed to did as she was told and came up onto the stage. Aang looked in shock at the beautiful olive skinned girl that stood nervously in front of the crowd. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue hoodie, she wore a necklace and had long flowing chocolate hair with strange strands that went in front of her face only to be forced back around to her main plait. "Hi" she said and Aang nearly lost it when he heard her soft flowing voice

"Um, Aang are you OK... I think... Woah you are you're starting to drule!" Teo laughed "you liiiiiike her, ooh Meng is gonna be piiiissed!"

"Meng! where! Hide me! Quick!" Aang freaked out at the name that broke his trance.

"Aang I was just joking Meng isn't here but you do like that new girl don't you! Ha ha aah"

"Shut up Teo" Aang sighed

"SO WHATS YOUR NAME LOVELY LADY?" varrick yelled into her face

"Um... My name's Katara..." She nervously replied.

"EVERYONE WELCOME KATARA!" the crowd cheered in response. "TELL ME KATARA, DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!"

"Um.. Yeah, why aren't you using the microphone over there?" He turned around to see a microphone.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME NOW I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! JANITOR NUMBER FOUR YOU'RE FIRED!" everyone laughed, except janitor number four and Aang who was busy staring at the beautiful girl on stage.

"OK EVERYONE GO TO YOUR ROLE CALLS FROM LAST YEAR TO GET YOUR TIMETABLES! AANG SHEN!" he yelled pointing at Aang "GET UP HERE, I'M TASKING YOU WITH SHOWING KATARA HERE AROUND! I'M ALSO GONNA NEED 17 VOLUNTEERS TO SHOW THE OTHERS AROUND, THE YEAR SEVENS CAN FIND THERE OWN WAY LIKE THE REST OF US DID HAHA!"

Aang waved goodbye to Teo as he went to the front and forced himself into reality to greet Katara. "Hello, I'm Katara, as I'm sure _everyone_ knows now" She said.

Aang laughed cooling the air around his cheeks to try to prevent blushing "Well I-I'm Aang, its g-great to meet you, well I guess you should j-just come to my roll call and if they don't have your time-timetable there then th-they'll just have to print you one won't they," they started walking towards Aang's roll call classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter in the triad of "pilot chapters" i suppose you could say, i have like 6 other ones written up so please give me some constructive criticism so i can edit them before i put them up! anyway on to the story**

**disclaimer: i own none of avatar :'( if only**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: New Girl

"So are y-you a bender K-Katara?" Aang asked, stuttering remarkably less than he used to when he would speak to a beautiful woman.

"Um, yeah, I'm a master waterbender," she replied nervously, she was being shown around a new school by a hot guy in a new country, the butterfly's were more like fighter jets.

"Cool, I'm a master airbender!" He exclaimed pulling down his headband revealing his sky blue arrow but Katara was too busy staring at his features, black and white shoes, black jeans, muscular torso bearing an orange hoodie and gloves, yellow scarf and his huge stormy grey eyes she could lose herself in, then she finally noticed the arrow on his forehead under his short jet black hair.

Little did she know that he was doing the same, black boots, ocean blue jeans,her light blue water tribe hoodie, her hair loopies (as he decided to call them) he would have stared at her perfect form more until he finally snapped out of it.

"I don't show many people my arrows, I was bullied in primary for them, they said I was too young for them and that the monks made a mistake giving them to me at n-nine years, but I am the only person in history to master airbending so early" _"I stuttered once new record!" _He thought to himself.

"Wow, well thanks for showing me then, but you didn't have to, I would have believed you,"

They got to roll call and Mr Jeong greeted them, "Welcome back Aang, here is your timetable" he gave Aang his timetable and they both slightly bowed to each other "Aah, and you must be Katara, welcome to our school, here is your timetable" she thanked him and went to sit next to Aang. "Hello everyone my name is Mr Jeong, welcome or welcome back to our school. Now Varrick has made things simple by keeping us in the same roll call as last year, now as many of you know our schools roll call system just grabs a bunch of random kids and shoves them together..." Aang stopped listening after that and started a quiet conversation with Katara.

"So what year are you in?" He asked quietly.

"Year 11, you?"

"Year 10." Aang was disappointed, no guy has an older girlfriend, his hopes were essentially shattered at that point, he thought.

"Let's compare timetables I hope we have lots of classes together," she said.

Aang took out his timetable.

"Cool we have all classes together... Except for PE," Aang said

"_Damn now I won't get to see her in gym clothes" _Aang thought.

_"Damn now I won't get to see him in his gym clothes" _Katara thought.

" Cool we can study together," Katara said happily when really she was still bummed about not seeing Aang in his gym clothes, "_what is wrong with me" _she thought

"Awesome, you can come to my place tonight with my friends, were all gonna meet my internet friend from Ba Sing Se," Aang said, "None of them have met her before either so you won't be the only one" he explained.

"Um, OK, but are they all guys or are there other girls?"

"Um, it's me, Teo and Jin. If you think one of us is gonna try something on you, Teo is on a wheelchair so he can't really do anything to you, Jin, who, as far as I know _isn't _a lesbian, which just leaves me, but I won't do anything, unless you count Toph, the internet friend I was talking about before, she's bi, but then she's in Ba Sing Se, so she obviously can't do anything." They both laughed. _"I didn't stutter once during that whole thing, I'm killing this thing!" _He thought.

"Okay, okay, I'll come, dad should be fine with it if I say I'm going with, Jin was it?" Aang nodded "to your place to study. Oh and here's my number," she pulled out a strip of paper.

_"Oh, thank the spirit's, this is going so well!" _Aang thought as the bell rang.

"Come on I'll walk you to classroom," Aang checked his time table, "we're with Mr. Cabbage," Aang said with a sigh.

"I thought his name was Mr. Chant?" She said confused, looking at her timetable, "Oh," They walked into a room filled with posters of cabbages, models of cabbages a statuette of Mr. Chant holding a cabbage. "I think I understand now."

* * *

After a period of Mr Cabbage welcoming the students and telling them how much he loved cabbages Aang and Katara bonded a lot, they talked about food and television until the bell went.

Aang grabbed the giggling Katara by the wrist and dragged her out of the room "Come on Tara come meet my friends" he said as they exited the building, Katara still giggling at Aangs touch, even if it was just a glove touching her it was still him and she loved it.

"Woah where did 'Tara' come from!?" Her giggling became a laugh.

As he ran onto the bench and Katara did too, his hand still on her arm, " I dunno, 'Katara' seemed a bit long that's all, do you not like it?"

"No Aang, I love it, wait, is that jin coming towards us?"

"Shit, no it's Meng, if she asks I have a girlfriend called On Ji!" He nearly shreaked as he saw her in his face, noses nearly touching.

"Hey Aangy, how are you and On Ji going?" Meng's raspy voice shot through his ears like a fingernails on a blackboard.

"Um, as strong as ever, why do you care so much anyway Meng? Its not like were friends. Oh look there's Teo let's go over to our new hangout location with him Tara!" He leaned into her ear "Run and grab Teo and follow me." They both ran towards the boy in the wheelchair and Aang bent a dust cloud behind them. Katara grabbed Teo and ran behind a tree, Aang almost bent a wall but stopped himself just in time. They both panted and laughed, "Teo, call jin and tell her to meet us here instead," Teo didn't question it and did as he was told.

"What's the deal with her!?" Katara laughed.

"Who?" Teo was calling Jin, confused as ever.

"Meng, she's a crazy stalker, she's been obsessed with me ever since I met her in year 5," Aang answered still laughing.

"Oooh so that's why you and your new girlfriend picked me up and ran behind a random tree" Teo complained as Aang and Katara used all their strength to try not to blush, their efforts were in vain, " HA you both look like strawberry jelly babies!"

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend!" They said in unison

"Whatever you say" he said still laughing, " anyway my name's Teo if Aang hasn't already told you, and that's Jin," He gestured to her as Jin came down the hill towards them.

"Hi everyone," she said smiling "Its nice to meet you again Katara! Its like fate that Varrick called us both up and now were gonna be friends!"

"Yeah, that was really embarrassing though," Katara replied.

"Oh you'll get used to it eventually, Varrick's the best principal ever!" Jin said again.

"You really like him don't you jin, if he were 10 years younger you'd date him!" Everyone laughed at Teos comment

"Yeah probably," she said to everyone's surprise causing them to laugh even harder.

A few moments later Aang broke the post laughing silence, "Tara's coming to my place this afternoon to meet Toph, the internet friend from Ba Sing Se, right Tara?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell dad, whoops I'll do it now," She took out her phone and called her father, "Hi dad, I'm calling to ask if I can go with my new friends, Jin, Teo and Aang to Aang's house? Yes dad Aang is a boy. Were going to study. He's not gonna do anything to me. Neither is Teo he's in a wheelchair. Were gonna study. Jin isn't lesbian she has a crush on the principle."

"I do not!" She yelled blushing.

"Dad they won't gang rape me. Dad. Dad. DAAAD DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING! No dad. Yes dad. I promise dad. Fine I'll give you 50 bucks if they try anything on me. Dad. Dad you worry so much. DAAAAAD STOP SAYING THESE THINGS. Fine I'll tell you what their like. Aang's a nerdy master airbender. Yes, he's cute." Aang blushed, "WHAT SO YOU THINK _I'M_ GONNA TRY SOMETHING ON _HIM! _Great to know what you really think of me." Everyone laughed, "Dad, Jin's not a lesbian. I promise. I'm sure that Teo is bound to that chair. I promise. I'm sure that Aang won't try anything on me. I promise. YOU STILL THINK IM GONNA TRY SOMETHING ON HIM OH, MY, GOSH DAD ugh. Fine I promise but I can't believe you think I'd do that. OK. Yes. Thank you. I love you too. bye." She hung up, "I can't believe him!" She turned to see Teo out of his wheelchair on the ground laughing with Aang who was laughing so hard he was gasping for air and jin was just trying not to fall in the dirt with her new dress, laughing. "Oh ha, ha" Katara sarcastically laughed as the others tried to regain their composure.

* * *

**A/N: yaay, that whole "so you think** _**I'm **_**gonna try something on _him!?"_ actually happened to my friend, she was like, "theoretically could i sleep over at a guys house" and she listed all these guys and her mother was like "no,no,no absolutley not i suppose, egh well he's really cute so i don't know what you'd do if you were stuck in a room with him," i was just, crying it was the best thing in the world man, anyway CYA and dont forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ugh i just realised how short this chapter is, oh well, I can't be bothered to change the whole thing! Fun Fact: Sun Ming is a restaurant I used to live near, BEST CHINESE FOOD EVER so I put it down here, well i'll se you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own 0% of Avatar and none of Sun Ming (unfortunately :( )**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Going out

The rest of the day went smoothly, Katara and Aang share half of their classes with with Teo and have Jin for the same ones and PE.

"So we only have these two classes as just us." Katara stated as the bell rung causing Aang to blush.

"I guess we do" Aang was saying when Zuko turned into the corridor, "act natural," he whispered.

"Oh look its the one with the fake arrows, and his new girlfriend," Zuko said with distaste.

"I'm not his girlfriend, we're just close friends," she said in a disgusted voice.

"Well that means you're available for me," Zuko said seductively as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist. Aang tried really hard to not bend the earth under him so he fell into a little hole, he shouldn't be touching Katara.

Just as he touched her Aang watched water gush out of the hidden skin in her backpack, she stepped back and held her water over zuko's head, "don't touch me or I'll take you to court for assault," she spat out the words and the audience of interested students 'ooooooh-d'.

"I like you" Zuko said with a wink as he turned and left.

"What a little ass." She said as she bent the water back into her skin.

"You shouldn't say that, he's the fire prince," Aang said as he screwed the cap back on her skin for her.

"Poor fire nation, to have such an ass as a prince."

Aang laughed, "he's the one that started the chain reaction of bullies for my arrows, last year all he would do is steal my gloves and headband." He frowned

"Aang you should be proud of your arrows, you're a master airbender at such a young age, whats wrong with that?"

"I am proud of my arrows Tara, but if i take off my headband and such he'll just bully me even more, one day he got half the school to come wearing fake arrows, you have no idea how much of an offense that is to my people"

"Don't worry Aang, I'll stand up for you, and hey, you're a master airbender, why didn't you get a little tornado or something ready in your hand?"

"Every time he approaches I am ready to attack it's just not very intimidating when your element's invisible" they walked out and saw Jin wheeling Teo "you two ready?"

"Yeah let's go! Jin sat on Teo's lap as he bent the air behind them to go down the street.

" Teo's an airbender?" Katara asked a little confused.

"Yeah, he just thinks its pointless for someone in his condition so he rarely uses it, I try really hard to get him to practice but he just, doesn't."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll come around eventually," she came in closer to him as jin and Teo wheeled a few metres ahead of them. Katara blushed as she touched his fingers with hers. "Aang?"

Aang blushed as he looked at her and realised how close she was to him and her fingers touching his, "yes Katara?"

"Would you like to go out some time?"

"U-um, b-but," _"damnit, I was doing so well at not stuttering" _he thought " you're... ol-older than me."

"I don't care, you're cute and funny and, well, I think you're super hot," Aang's cheeks were so hot that they nearly generated flames, "u-unless you don't wan-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Katara grabbed his hand and leant against him, and they smiled as they kept walking "So were Teo and Jin ever a thing?" She asked.

"It didn't work out so they just stayed friends, it lasted a month before they broke it off mutually," Aang answered.

"Well that's sweet," she squeezed Aang's hand a little harder.

* * *

"Well you two finally made it!" Teo exclaimed as jin danced to her music in the background. Then she realised what was happening and pulled out her earphones.

"Oooh did one of you finally ask the other out!?" Jin asked excitedly

"A; we've known each other for a day how is that 'finally' and B; yes, Tara did ask me out, were going to Sun Ming tomorrow, you know the Earth kingdom restaurant," Aang said with a huge smile on his face.

"First of all, EEEEEKK!" Jin exclaimed in excitement, "Second of all, Sun Ming is the beeeeeeest you're gonna love it Katara!"

"Can we just unlock the fucking door already," Teo said, he wasn't in the mood for Jin's screaming.

It was then that Katara noticed the majesty of Aangs house, a two story house with a turret, it had the whitest walls and the bluest roof, it looked more like a temple than a house.

"Fine," Aang unlocked the door, much to Katara's disappointment, it was just a normal house inside, "come on let's go into my room," he grabbed Katara's wrist and dragged her up the stairs and into the turret which held his room, it was just a normal teenage boy's room except it was clean and the walls were decorated with ancient air nomad artifacts "Welcome to my domain," he said with his unnaturally large smile.

"Its way cleaner than any other guys room I've seen, especially my brother's," she laughed.

"You know, Aang, it would have been nice if you helped us get up these stairs" Jin complained as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, sorry I'm just trying to set up a video call with Toph, ugh why won't she pick up, it can't be that late over there," he sat at his computer calling her again.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Aang and Katara are finally going out! I know this might seem a tad rushed but really, who wants to read 10 chapters of "working up the courage" hahah I hope you enjoyed rememebr please leave a review, you can say anything in that review, tell me about your dog, or your significant other, or how your day was, or ANYTHING i want to know about you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys i know I'm updating very frequently but I often have NOTHING to do but write so I'm overflowing with chapters to upload, also thanks to 'TheLazyColumbian' for the constructive criticism it's definitely going to be implemented and thanks to 'musicalhipster04' and 'idstealer000' (not sure what to think of that name XD) for reviewing! **

**musicalhipster04: um, thanks, I'M GLAD YOUR ENJOYING IT!**

**idstealer000: I strongly despise of Zutara, I respect Zutarians that respect Kataang but other than that yeah, there are _way_ too many modern Zutara fics, it's hard for me to find a Kataang one (if you have any reccomendations, do tell) and (SPOILERS AHEAD SO YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA READ :/ ) Zuko's only gonna be a semi-major antagonist, and then at around chapter 15 i have a very special ship for him for them will make him contemplate his life, will he turn good, or become more evil! dun dun dun  
**

******DEBUT OF TOPH! YAY best****.**** animated character of all freaking time**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Toph

"Twinkle toes is calling,"

"Twinkle toes is calling,"

"Twinkle toes is calling,"

Her computer chanted.

"Computer, end call," Toph demanded.

"Call ended"

"Sorry buddy but I gotta go see Natasha," She flung her head back, where she would have seen the ornate ceiling of her richly furnished room, "ugh, I hate her." She muttered as she removed the soles of her sneakers.

"Toph come down here we're going to a business meeting!" Her father called from the huge front hall, it had 6 main marble pillars and inbetween each was a long corridor.

Toph fumed in anger. "Father I was going to Natasha's party!" she got up and stamped her feet as she began her stride down to the hall.

"I don't care dear, I need to show you to all my business colleagues!" He clapped his hand cheerfully and adjusted his tie to make it look more puffy.

Toph's face was red with anger, "DAD HOW IS YOUR MEETING MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY EVER SHRINKING SOCIAL LIFE!" She yelled until her lungs almost shrivelled, she stomped down the ornate double stairs in anger.

"Because it gets the money dear," he said as he dragged her out the door.

"Dad! We're multimillionaires we don't need money, I need a social life." She argued.

"Stop arguing with me you ignorant child! Now get in the car!" He yelled and she did as was told, not without a grunt of disgust though. Her father got into the car and sat opposite his raging daughter and sighed, "The Dia Li headquarters please," he asked the driver.

"Certainly sir." The driver turned the keys and started driving out the freakishly large road out of their estate.

* * *

"Hello everyone" Toph's father announced standing next to her, They were in a large conference with ten men sitting around a table, four Dai Li and and a row of ten women wearing the same atire and strange large smiles. "This is my daughter Toph, she is turning fifteen next mo-"

"Sixteen," Toph interrupted him, "I'm turning Sixteen."

"You're a bit short to be fifteen kid!" An old man exclaimed and everyone but Toph laughed, she began walking slowly towards him as he laughed, hips swaying slightly, her blind eyes locked on the laughing man.

"You know, I get made fun of enough for being blind and now you're gonna go ahead and tease my height," she loudly, but calmly argued as she continued walking towards the man, still laughing. She positioned herself so that her face was only millimeteres away from his decrepit one, she let all the anger at her father flow into her lifeless pale green eyes and said "You're ancient, I thought you old people had more manners."

"If you're so blind, young lady, how are you looking me in the eye?" He narrowed his eyes, bringing out even more of his wrinkles.

"One day you will understand, you will see my power and stare in awe, I can only hope you don't die before you can see it," Toph smiled menacingly, she pushed him back and quickly left the room, as soon as she closed the door behind her, she ran.

"Why didn't you do anything!" Her father looked viciously at the Dai Li.

"She's your daughter, we didn't know weather to confront her or leave her be," a Dai Li nervously answered.

"Ugh! I'm going after her, Joo Dee, you cover for me when I'm gone," He gestured to one of the women in the long row.

"Certainly sir," Joo Dee came out of the row and restarted the meeting.

"Toph you get over here right now!" Her father yelled, but she wasn't there. _"She must have gone to Natasha's party, that arrogant child!" _He thought and hopped in the car. "To Natasha Jing's" the car began to move.

* * *

"Toph you made it!" Natasha and the rest of the girls tried their best to sound excited but really, they were mad that she came.

Toph looked at the room filled with other girls and pink ballons, she hated it, but it was better than her father's meeting, "Hi, can I have some lemonade, running away from dad is exhausting," one of the other girls handed her a can and fake laughed, Toph opened it and gulped the whole thing down on one sip. The other girls looked away from the sweaty Toph, they cringed and continued their conversations.

Only five minutes later guards kicked down the door and grabbed toph. All the girls in the room dropped their drinks and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, UNHAND ME! UGH YOU ASSHOLES! Her struggling caused slight tremors in the ground, she saw her father standing outside, " IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU DAD! I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! UGH UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" she was shoved into the car screaming.

"You've done this to yourself, Toph, I'm locking you in your room for a week."

"UGH FINE! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY SINCE I'M ALWAYS LOCKED UP IN THERE UUUGGGGH!"

When they finally got back home Toph had a meltdown. She decided to call Aang before she did what she was planning.

* * *

**Ugh, I know this was a short chapter, but I wrote it after chapter... I think it was 7 as an establishment of what happens in that chapter, so the next chapter will follow what happens at Aang's during what is happening here and the one after that is going to be more epic toph! Also i know i haven't included a lot of characters yet but they will come.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I'm thinking of doing a side story of Zuko's life during what is happening here rather than melding it into this story like what the actual series did, anyway I want to know your opinion so if you're reading this please review or PM me about it, and remember i don't care what the review says as long as it's entertaining and makes me smile so pleeeeeease review! bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, I don't really have anything to say about the story but if you want a little insight on me READ ONWARD WITH THIS A/N: Ok so the Miss Ronsta character is based on a real teacher I had, and she really did that in year seven, she did more terrible things which i might mention in the future XD, Miss, if you're reading this... awwwkwaaaaard. idk if you care but i recently watched Clannad: I CRIED FOR FUKO, then clannad after story: I FREAKING CRIED EVERY EPISODE MAN, then Kanon: MAKOTO! NO! SO SAD! I CRIED! Freaking sad scenes DX anyway I know you probably don't care, But tell me your experiences with those shows too, I'd love to hear how much you cried (if you didn't cry you're not human)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Miss Ronsta**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Couldn't resist

"Oh come on Aang, she's obviously not gonna answer let's just watch funny videos!" Jin exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah Aang pleeeeaaaaase," Katara joined in the begging, Aang found himself surrounded by the two bored girls, they became physical embodyment of determination and tore Aang away from the computer opening up youtube themselves.

"Well that was, um, I don't know, RUDE!" Aang exclaimed as he fake sulked on his bed, he got out his phone and started trying to call Toph again.

"Cheer up Aang! I watched this hilarious stand up comedy performance yesterday and we're gonna watch that!" Jin exclaimed excitedly as she started typing into the search bar.

"Yaay, stand up comedy, wooo," Teo said sarcastically.

"Why are you being so negative teo? You were so happy this morning" Aang asked, concerned.

"I have fucking miss Everett for English, she gave us a 10 000 word assignment filled with personal information in year seven remember"

Aang gulped, "how could I forget."

"Yeah well I have her 3 times a week"

"Wow that really sucks man" Aang said, "Katara and I have Mr. Eat, for english"

"Now your just making it worse,what if _I _want free tea every lesson."

"Oh come on guys let's just watch some vids," jin pushed Aangs wheely chair away from the computer and started searching for videos.

"Oh my gosh, I can't, that's just so funny," katara said crying with laughter.

"Well its been an hour, I'm gonna call Toph again," Aang opened the software and started calling Toph again, but to no avail.

"You know its getting kinda hot in here I'm gonna get us all some drinks," jin was just leaving the room when Teo stopped her.

"Actually Jin, can you take me to the bathroom?" Teo asked in his most innocent sounding voice.

"Ugh fine, we'll be back in around ten minutes," she grabbed teo's chair and started her way down the stairs.

"Jin's right I should change out of this thing it is getting kinda warm," Aang slipped off his gloves and headband, took off the scarf and hoodie, Katara was already in a trance staring at his arms, the stunning blue arrows flowing through the his muscles and into the backs of his hand. He took off his shirt, his body was muscular but not super buff or super scrawny, _"he's perfect" _she thought as he walked over to his wardrobe and took out a yellow shirt with the air nomad symbol on it. Just as he was about to put it on katara's phone rang.

"Ugh it's sokka, my brother," she answered the call, "you're on speaker sokka I'm here with my frie-"

"WHY ARE YOU AT A BOYS HOUSE!" Sokka's voice came loud through the speaker and Aang laughed, "WHO'S THAT!" sokka gasped loudly "ITS THE BOY ISN'T IT! IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTER I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ASS!"

"Sokka I'll call you back later, aang needs to get changed, bye!" They both laughed and Aang changed into shorts and put his shirt on only for sokka to call back immediately afterwards, Aang sat next to her on the bed and Katara answered it again, "There, he's changed now whaddaya want sokka?"

"YOU SAW HIM SHIRTLESS DIDNT YOU!

" yeah"

"WHY WAS HE GETTING CHANGED!?"

"Because he wears outfits that cover every inch of his skin besides his face and you know how hot it is right now!"

"WHAT KIND OF A GUY DRESSES LIKE THAT!?"

"The kind that's a master airbender that's been bullied their whole life for their traditional bending tattoos," Aang answered for katara.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY LIL SIS? KID!?"

"Um, I guess I just want her to be a good friend I don't know.." Aang smiled as he grabbed katara's hand and she leant on him.

"hm, how do I know you're not one of those guys that tricks the girl into being friends then FUCKS HER!?"

"Because I'm one of those kids that hangs out with the disabled kid and the nerdy girl, who is a nerd himself, trust me, I am not like that kind of person. Neither are my other friends who are here now, well its just me _here_ because Jin is helping Teo take a piss" Katara and Aang laughed.

"WHAT!?"

"Sokka he's quadriplegic, he needs help with normal things its not a big deal," Katara told him, Aang was still laughing and pulled Katara next to him on the bed so they lay together, phone in between.

"Fine, you can be at_ Aang's _house, BUT IF HE TRIES ANYTHING ON YOU!"

"Goodbyyyye Sokka, I don't intend on losing my virginity any time soon anyways," she hung up.

Aang broke the silence that followed after the phone call ,"If you don't mind my asking, how are_ you_ virgin?" He asked, "I would think you would have guys and girls alike lining up to get some!"

She laughed, her breath gushing against his face, "I've never even had a boyfriend! You're my first one, I had to be homeschooled in the south pole before I came here."

"Wait, are we really considered boyfriend and girlfriend now!?" Aang asked, it was like all his dreams came true in one day.

"Um, that's what I was thinking, if that's too fast for you we ca-" she was rubbing the back of her neck when Aang interrupted her

"It's not too fast," he said when suddenly her lips were on his, at first he was shocked but then she just let go and let him take control, he rolled her on top of him. Desperate not to finish yet, Aang bent air into their nostrils and continued to kiss passionately, he fire bent his tongue so it was warmer as they kissed, Katara slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same for what felt like hours but it still wasn't long enough, until Aangng finally let go.

"It's not too fast at all, you're my first girlfriend too, and that was my first kiss," Aang said breathing heavily.

"But how could I be your fir-" But Aang stopped her with another kiss.

"Ok we're ba- EEEEEEEEEEE THEY'RE KISSING! YAAY!" Jin exclaimed as Aang and Katara stopped, blushing so much that this time Aang's face really did catch on fire, but he managed to stop it before anyone noticed.

"Oh, shut up jin, Dad's gonna be home any minute now so let me kiss her more before he gets here," Aang said as Katara grabbed his head and kissed him again.

"Um, Aang, your dad is _already _home" Teo said but it was too late. They both shot up to see Aang's dad standing there laughing.

"Please don't tell my brother about this Mr Shen, he'll kill us all!" Katara pleaded, but Aang was too busy trying to stop the flames from erupting on his face.

"Don't worry you two, I won't tell anyone, and neither should you, yeah Jin, I'm looking at you, don't post that status," Aang's father eyed Jin, and Jin eyed back.

"Fiiiiiiine" she said slowly deleting the text in the status.

"Hello, my name's Gyatso, I'm Aang's adoptive father." Gyatso held out his hand for Katara who grabbed it and shaked it naturally.

"Hi, I'm Katara, I just moved here from the south pole with my brother and father, its great to meet you," she introduced herself.

"Likewise, well Aang's meditation time is in half an hour so I'll have drive you all home, Come on Jin and Teo, you first," they followed Gyatso downstairs.

"We'll see you both tomorrow! " Aang called out to them before he lay back on the bed again, Katara doing the same, "this relationship is moving unbelievably fast," Aang joked.

"I like it, it means I don't need to wait till after tomorrow night to kiss you, it would have been impossible to wait that long, Katara said, her forehead touching his arrow clad one.

"I agree wholeheartedly," they laughed and then leaned into another kiss.

* * *

"I would come with you and meet your family but I really need to meditate" Aang sighed, they were standing outside of his house .

"Don't worry, we can go to my place after dinner tomorrow," she kissed him and hopped into the car, "bye Aang!" She called as the car started to vrum.

"See ya Tara!" He sighed and went into the private zen garden in the back yard, he raised a platform decorated with the airbending symbol under the ground of the main pond in the centre of the garden, he walked on the water towards it where he sat down, took off his shirt, got into position and went into the avatar state for a brief second before returning to normal and meditating.

* * *

"Ah, so he wasn't man enough to drop you off himself!" Sokka smiled as he punched the palm of his other hand, they were standing outside Katara's blue, double story house, it was clearly southern water tribe architecture.

"Actually my son needs to meditate everyday at this time for an hour, he wanted to come and meet your family but he's going to do it tomorrow after their date," Gyatso smiled the same unnaturally wide smile Aang had, '_were they really not related?' _Katara couldn't help but think.

"KATARA'S GOING ON A DATE!" Sokka yelled, eyes wide, at that Sokka's father came up and joined them.

"Hello, I'm Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda," He took Gyatso's hand and shook it quickly before ungrasping and pointing it into Gyatso's face, "And if your son even touches my daughter the wrong way! Wait, why are you laughing!" Hakoda exclaimed.

"Oh its just that its so obvious that you don't know my son, he's too young for sex, he's too shy to even kiss _me_ and he can barely talk normal around girls! Your daughter will be fine."

"Is this true Katara?" Sokka and Hakoda asked in unison.

"Yeah, except he lost all that shyness when I kissed him, at least temporarily," Sokka and Hakoda looked shocked, Gyatso was just holding the doorway so he didn't fall over laughing, "You were right dad, I did try something on him, he was just _so_ hot and irresistible and-"

"We don't wanna know Katara, just come inside and get some dinner, goodbye, _Aang's father_, I'll hope to see you again soon," Hakoda said to Gyatso as he was unlocking his car.

"Likewise, my name's Gyatso by the way."

"Well then, _g__oodbye_ _Gyatso_," Hakoda shut the door and heard Gyatso's car drive off, "KATARA!"

* * *

**Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku... ;-; ... sorry, ANYWAY, Please review, it means the world to me, even if ou just send through like a smiley face or something I WILL BE APPRECIATIVE! Also please tell me what you'd like me to do with Zuko's POV because I have a whole storyline revolving around him and this one other MYSTERY CHARACTER that should take place around chapter 15 (I have this all planned out and i don't even realise it...) Anyway thanks for reading I'm 1linked1 (it means 11 btw) and BAI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I know I haven't uploaded in a while, that's because I'm working on rewriting he previous chapters so they're on par with the chapters from 9 onward that I've already written :D I'm going to update all the previous chapters at once so that new readers don't read an AWESOME chapter 1 but ten chapter 2 is like way worse and they stop reading, WHICH I DON'T WANT! Anyway if you want to know about my life I found out about an upcoming movie which is like my dreams come true, it's called "big hero 6" and it's disneys interpretation of a marvel comic series and it looks AMAZING I can't wait hahah, I really don't have much more to say really, which is lucky because I'm sure you don't care you just want to read this chapter and the only reason you're reading this is because you're a completionist. Why am I making this point when I should just be stopping my typing so that you can read which is the point of my typing this, you know what you're allowed to skip this so you can read the chapter ,I just have an urge to keep typing because my fingers just won't leave the keyboard I just, argh, argh, argh. Why can't I stop, I'm gonna try to stop in 3 2 1**

**OMG I DID IT! But I still need to do the disclaimer so... argh, DISCLAIMER: Everything but the plot of this story all belongs to very very rich people I don't know and I can only wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Leaving

After laying on the floor like a starfish for who knows how long Toph finally decided to open her phone.

"Computer, call twinkletoes"

"Calling twinkletoes," Her phone replied in it's monotone female voice.

"Beep beep"

"Beep beep"

"Beep bee-** "**

"Hey Toph how's it going? I was calling before, I really wanted you to meet my friends, oh well," Toph sighed with relief as her friend answered his phone, she fell back onto her elaborate queen sized bed.

"Oh thank goodness you answered Aang, I know it must be super late or something for you but I need to have a serious conversation," she spoke the words clearly into the mic, oh and sorry I couldn't answer you, I had to go to a party but then shit happened and now, well, now, I think it's _time_."

"_time?_" Aang was very confused, he usually understood Toph, but he knew from the moment he heard 'Aang' that she was in a strange mood.

"You know, _it_, I'm sure I talked to you about this Aang, about how I wanted to _leave?_" Toph's mood had gone from nervous to slightly frustrated, she was _sure_ that she told him about it.

"No, Toph, you never told me anything about this, so just tell me, I need to know now, I don't know how I'll cope without knowing Toph!" Aang was entering a state where he would top at nothing to know what Toph was talking about, it happened tom him often when he desperately wanted to know something.

"I'm planning to, _run away_," she whispered he last two words in case someone was outside, "And I think that now is the _time to do it_."_  
_

"Oh, um, oh, _well_, umm, oooooh," Aang was flustered, he sat on his bed, It was 5:30, the time he always woke up, he was just about to get up and get dressed but Toph called, he couldn't _not_ answer Toph, especially when he wasn't doing anything important.

"Don't be like that Aang, even if I never told you you should still be more supportive!" she almost yelled at Aang, she didn't understand why he was being so negative.

"Woah, woah. I was just taken by surprise. I completely support you if you're _sure _this is the best option for you,"

"Well of course it is, you know how terribly my parents treat me, I already have a bank account completely unconnected to my family with a couple thousand yuans in it so if I get stuck in a rut I can be ok, I'm doing this!" Toph was pumped and ready to confront her parents, "You know what, I'm gonna do it _right now_, we'll talk afterwards."

"Um, woah OK whatever you say," Aang didn't even know what to think anymore, he decided he was just going to sit back and let Toph do her thing.

"Shh don't say a word, I'm gonna be recording this whole conversation too, I'm going down stairs," She put the phone in her pocket. She violently opened her door and stamped down the ornate stairs to her father's office where she literally kicked down the door and stomped into the room.

* * *

"KATARA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JUST RANDOMLY KISSING HIM LIKE THAT!" Sokka yelled, he couldn't believe his sisters carelessness, not even _he_ was that eager to be kissed the first time, in fact he was quite uncomfortable with it, it took two months of yue's nagging to finally convince him to kiss her, and now its almost impossible to detatch his lips from his girlfriend.

"Come on, Sokka can't we just sit calmly in the living room and talk about this like the sophisticated watertribesmen we are?" Katara grabbed her chicken and salad from the bench sat on her armchair in the living room. Katara knew that she could manipulate the men of her family easily if she referred to them as 'watertribesmen'

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "fine," he sat on the main couch and crossed his arms, he was confused and mad.

"Katara you're my daughter so it's my job to keep you safe from horrible guys who are just going to take advantage of you," Hakoda sat down, trying to be civilised but in reality all he wanted to do was yell at her, it was incredibally hard not to when she was sitting across from him, smirking, "now, I think that this Aang kid sounds like a good guy but I want to know for _sure_ so you need to promise me you'll bring him after your dinner tomorrow," Hakoda said as he stared deep in to her smirking face, the whirlpools of her eyes swirling. Hakoda and Katara had staring contests regularly without even realising it.

"Yeah dad, we've already made these arrangements," she put a price of tomato on her mouth and let her smirk fade away as she realised just how _good _the food tasted.

"OK good now that that's all sorted, WHY DID YOU GO TO A GUYS HOUSE!? AND WHY DID YOU KISS HIM BEFORE YOU EVEN WENT ON A SINGLE DATE!?" Sokka couldn't contain the foreign combination of anger and confusion any longer.

"Sokka we agreed we were gonna talk about this calmly, _remember. _but why _did_ you do that?" Hakoda asked on the edge of his seat, still staring deeply inyo Katara.

Katara sighed, "Oh I don't know,I guess you were right though dad. I did try something on him after all," she tried to laugh but the two men kept looking at her, clearly that wasnt the answer they were looking for, she sighed again, "I guess just because, um, from the moment I say him I wanted to kiss him, and when we were lying on the bed together talking about being girlfriend and boyfriend I couldn't resist, and then we made out, " Katara didnt even realise but her hands were clenched together under her chin as she swayed back and fortg rememebring her experience, "He bent air into our nostrils so it could last longer, isn't that awesome!" Katara replied, everyone just stared at her, "what!?"

* * *

"ALL RIGHT, CHOP CHOP, DAD GET INTO THE MAIN HALL! YOU TOO MOTHER I CAN SEE YOU IN THE DINING ROOM, GET IN HERE NOW!" Toph was making her

"Can't this wait dear can't you see I'm busy, and anyway you're meant to be in your room for a week," her father sighed and continued working when Toph picked him up and plumped him next to her mother in the main hall.

"CAN'T _YOU _SEE THAT _I'M _PISSED OFF!"

Her shocked mother tried to reply, "langua-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT LANGUAGE " her face red and her eyes wide with her immemse fury.

Aang was using all his strength to contain his laughter, all his uncertainty was washed away as he imagined Toph's mother's shocked face.

"Look, daughter, I don't know what's come over you but-" her father was interrupted by his screaming child.

"WHAT'S COME OVER ME? YOU'VE COME OVER ME! I HAVE NO FREEDOM AT ALL. I HAVE NO REAL FRIENDS, I HAVE NO SELF EXPRESSION, NO RIGHTS! I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO MY _FAKE_ FRIENDS ON THE PHONE WITHOUT YOU THREATENING TO TAKE IT AWAY! YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME EXPERIMENT WITH MY EARTHBENDING POWER! ALL I AM TO YOU IS YOUR PORCELAIN DOLL! THE ONE YOU DRAG OUT TO YOUR MEETINGS AND GATHERINGS TO SHOW OFF, THE ONE YOU KEEP LOCKED UP IN HER ROOM ...ARRRGGGGHHHH I'VE HAD ENOUGH" her rage nearly caused the earth to shatter around her as she yelled as much as she could. Her mother was sitting there, shocked that her daughter had the nerve to confront them like this but her father was finding it quite amusing.

"First of all!" Toph's father was yelling too now, but with a hint of chuckling in each sentence, "You _do _have real friends you have Feng and Natasha and-"

"THOSE AREN'T REAL FRIENDS THOSE ARE THE DAUGHTERS OF YOUR RICHEST BUSINESS PARTNERS!"

"It's my turn to talk now," Toph's mother spoke, she tried to make it louder but she simply couldn't.

"WHAT?!" Toph glared at her, almost as if she could actually see.

"We keep you here for your own safety darling, we don't want some filthy pervert or something to come take advantage of you!"

"SO YOU THINK I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF! I'M AN EARTH BENDER!"

Her father laughed, he found this utterly hilarious now. Aang only smirked as he knew what was coming. "You can barely move a rock and you think you can defend yourself, oh the nerve."

Toph got into an earth bending stance and raised two huge rocky spikes diagonally out of the ground and destroyed at least four rooms.

Aang was laughing into his pillow so hatd as he heard the sweet sound of the earth desyroying toph's regal house.

Toph bent the earth beneath her feet so she was in front of her fathers shocked face in a split second. "I am _not_ a fragile doll, father"

"Yes you are! Guards! Take my daughter to her room immediately!"

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH NOOOOO!" Toph raised the ground beneath her, she was now standing on a thick pillar 10 feet above the clouds. She bent the pillar back down slowly and climbed through her window to grab her backpack, she breifly thought about how lucky it was that her entire home was made of stone before she kept back out of the window and onto the lowering pillar. The bag contained most precious belongings and a lot of food and money. She could make out that her mother was unconscious and her father was in a rage, she couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Dad I'm leaving, don't you _dare _come after me!" She strapped the back pack over her shoulders.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" his voice was finally as loud as Toph's.

"Goodbye father, goodbye mother," And with that she was gone, she had dissapeared underground where she would begin her journey.

* * *

**FINAAALLYYYYYY! I wrote the top part like 4 days ago, I kept on thinking I was gonna edit this chapter and put it out for you all but then I thought of something I needed to do after like 1 sentence, and it continued that way for way too long, BUT NOW IT'S DONE YAAY :D! I'm sure there's something I wanted to talk about here but I can't think of it :/ , oh well. Pleeeeeease review, if you're stuck on what to say in said review then talk about fairies (faeries) I want peoples opinions on them! Personally I think they're demonoc creature that trick you into liking them but then they call their friends and eat you alive in a massive swarm with long sharp teeth. I'm sorry If I ruined fairies for you now XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I edited... this entire thing... and just when I'm about to save it... my internet providers decide to cut our internet because we forgot to pay... oh dear lorde why (yes the 'e' is intentional, all must bow to lorde), why me :(((((( I was so proud of the edited version, because this original version that I see below me \/ right there, it's obviously not the original for you but for me, it's completely out of context and makes 0 sense because I changed the events of the last chapter A LOT so the events in this one must also be changed, A LOT. I bet I'm boring you with my complaining... o be honest with you OH RIGHT! I was just about to go saying that I would rather being riting something else but I announced said 'something else' in the lost chapter which means you're yet to know about it. well. i bet the overwhelming suspense is just killing you isn't it. well the truth is you already know about it, because I asked you what you thought of it like _1000_ chapters ago. WELL! basically I'm writing a side story to this that focuses on Zuko and his romantic affiliation who is yet to be revealed. I want it to be like a journey, explaining more about Zuko's life and why he's such a Jerk... and the other persons life. well I'd defnitely rather be writing _that _right now because their relationship is _soooo _much fun to write but this chapter is just a bunch of overhauling :( BUT I WILL DO IT! because if I don't you'll never get to even read what I'm having so much fun writing. aaaaaaaaaand I just realised that this is waaay too long... sorry**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters... or setting... or much of this really... only the plot... :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Hair disaster

Toph was bending herself a long underground tunnel, the ground beneath her moving at a few hundred kilometers and hour.**  
**

"Um, wow Toph, are you sure this is the right choice I mean, do you have money? food? shelter?" Aang quickly asked, now that the action was over and the events had settled in he was extremely worried

"Don't _worry_ twinkles! Money? Heck yeah, heaps! food? Some in my bag and isn't that what the money's for!? Shelter? I'll make a room in your basement! you know with earthbending!"

"Wait, you wanna crash at my place!? but I don't have a spare room I mean there's no wa-"

"I'm not gonna crash a your place Aang, I'm gonna _live_ there!" Toph laughed as she interrupted him but Aang's eyes could only widen in panick, "Don't worry, I'll make my own room under your house, I'll keep to myself and everything, I pull my own weight! I'll get a job and buy my own food and everything, I won't be a bother, I promise."

All aang could do is sigh, "You realised that you just bribed me with 'not taking our food and money' wouldn't that count as like, blackmail?"

"No... I don't think so? but then again neither of us are law students and both of us are fine with our arrangements, correct?"

"Well hold on a se-"

"Great! I can't wait to live under your house Aang!"

"Oh whatever, I've gotta go now anyway, I promised my girlfriend I'd get to school early to say hi before class, bye!" Aang went to hang up the phone but waited till he heard what Toph said next.

"Wait, wait what _GIRLFRIEND_!?" She yelled but then she felt the phone hang up, "lucky guy finally has a girlfriend." She laughed and started blasting her music only for it to be interrupted by a message from Computer almost immediatly.

"Lady Toph, you are now one hundred kilometers outside of the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. I recommend you begin phase three of 'operation: escape from those asshole bastards' soon," The robotic female voice played to her.

"Thankyou, Computer," Toph began enacting phase three. Toph stopped bending the ground beneath her, she outstretched her arms over her head, she bent the earth around her so she was completely covered in earth everywhere except her face, she smoothed out the earth so it was smooth. She hat turned herself into a human torpedo, she bent the earth she was in up and then she turned around and started flying towards republic city at record speeds.

* * *

Aang walked down the hill with the tree at the bottom, he thought he was the first one there but when he looked behind the tree he found Katara, earphones in, dancing around violently and mouthing the words to whatever it was she was listening to, "Hi Tara?"

Katara opened her eyes and nearly fell over in shock, "Aang! Erase that from your mind!" She exclaimed, death glaring Aang.

"If you didn't want anyone to see then why the hell were you doing _that_, out here, in the middle of school?"

"Because of reasons! Obviously."

"I'm not entirely sure that _'reasons'_ is a good enough answer, Tara.

"If it's good enough for me then it's good enough for you!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Aang gave up, he pulled out his phone and noticed that he had a text from Toph, she was asking him to enrol her in his school, with a 'knife-gun-skull' emoticon threat afterwards. Aang just sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Come with me, we need to go to Varrick's office," Aang took her hand and started walking towards the main building, Katara walking slower behind.

"Varrick like the principle?"

"Who else?"

"Well then why are we going to the principle's office, are you in trouble!?"

"_No_, I need to enroll Toph."

"Toph?"

"That friend I was gonna get you all to meet yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah her... wait enroll!? I thought she was in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah she was, but now she's run away from her parents so she's gonna live under my house now," he sighed again.

"She ran away! Why!?" Katara exclaimed as they entered the building.

"She'll tell you when she gets here, I don't want to explain her life story right now."_  
_

"Why are you so depressed today Aang? You keep sighing, and you look really mopey too?"

"Well I just found out that Toph is gonna be living under my house, look, I love Toph but it's gonna be unbearable living with her. Oh. My. God. If she get's a boyfriend... It would be terrifying. Well at least she's 'pulling her own weight'," Aang turned a corner into a hallway leading to a somewhat large set of double doors, "Well we're here."

"Ugh, ever since he embarrassed me in front of the entire school I've had a rather negative opinion of him."

"Well if it wasn't for that we probably wouldn't of met, cause I don't _aproach _girls for fear of spontaneously combusting out of embarrassment," they chuckled slghtly "you can wait in the waiting room if you want."

"Nah I'll come in, I wanna get a better look at Zhu Li," Aang laughed,and opened the door, "Is it really _this_ easy to enrol somebody here?" they walked through the waiting room.

"Oh yeah definitely, Varrick loves me, and well, he's Varrick he'll do almost anything," He opened the office door.

"Aang! _Katara?_!" Katara nodded to single that he was right, "Zhu Li get some tea for our guests!" Varrick exclaimed as he gestured to some chairs opposite his desk.

"Certainly sir," Zhu Li rushed towards a tea kart and making the tea.

"Its great to see you and Katara have gotten close since I assigned you to her _nudge nudge,_" Varrick slowly winked as he glanced down at the couples interlocked hands and smiled with his usual immense enthusiasm, "We have a new couple on the premises! Zhu Li play the celebratory music over the speakers for ten seconds!"

"Certainly sir!" Zhu Li ran outside the office to her desk in the waiting room to activate the celebratory music, all the while blancing three teacups flled with boiling water.

Katara blushed as she lent in to whisper to Aang, "Is he _always _like this?"

"Every single moment, of every single day. It's amazing."

Varrick sat behind his extravagant mahogany desk, "So what brings you two to my humble abode?"

"Well were actually here for an enrolment, um," Aang tried to think of what he could say to 'pitch' Toph to Varrick, "My _cousin_ was recently, um, _orphaned_ so she's coming to live with me," Aang landed up saying.

"Oh no that's terrible, um, give her my _dearest condolences._ time to fill in the form! Zhu Li get the form!"

Aang and Katara thanked Zhu Li for their tea as she proceeded to the filing cabinet to take out an enrolment form.

"Okay now I'll be filling this out cause I looove paperwork" He exclaimed, "Why else would I become a principal! Anyway what's her name?"

"Toph," Aang needed to stop himself from saying 'Bei Fong' "_Beng, _Toph _Beng, _she's fifteen soon to turn sixteen, she's in year ten. She's an unofficial master earthbender, quite possibly the best in the world, she's blind-"

"Wait she's blind?" Varrick was surprised, "Then how is she an earthbender, let alone the best!"

"She can see through the vibrations in the earth giving her a closer connection to her element than anyone else, she was tought to earthbend by the ancient badgermoles and learned to metelbend on her own without training," He said, matter of factly.

"Well then! Maybe she is the greatest!" He laughed, "don't worry she'll be enrolled by tomorrow morning, would you like to have all her classes or none of them?"

"Um, all of them sir, and she should be here tomorrow morning so all works out perfectly."

"Perfect! Zhu Li! Play the celebratory music for five seconds!" Zhu Li began the and ended the music before Varrick spoke again, "Katara I'm so glad you've been able to settle in well and get a boyfriend so soon! Especially Aang, he's one of my favourite students!"

"Is it really _that_ obvious that we're together?" Aang was very embarrassed.

"Well when you hold hands even in the principles offices, yes it is!" Varrick laughed and led the couple out of the office.

They closed the big doors of the waiting room behind them, "Do you think we should keep our relationship so public Tara? I mean what if Meng atta-" Katara kissed him and Aang's tense body relaxed, he decided it was her way of saying that she honestly didn't care what happened

Suddenly the speakers came on, Varrick's voice echoing all over the school, "Hey everyone! A certain airbender is dating a certain waterbender! ISN'T THAT GREAT?! Zhu Li play the celebratory music again!" Everyone stared at Aang and Katara as they kussed, both opening their eyes wide in embarassment at what they heard when Aang saw Meng in the corner of his eye.

"Run!" Aang grabbed Katara and ran to the nearest exit, slightly bending the earth beneath him so he could be in front, as they erupted from the exit. Aang didn't notice his headband being snatched off by Meng as they ran toward the tree they had started to hang out at. There they saw Jin and Teo, "Guys! Meng! On pursuit! Run!" Jin immediately understood, she grabbed Teo and they ran around a corner and into a building as they heard the bell ring, Katara hoped that meant that Meng would give in but Aang knew better, "Katara, you have got to run to your class at the speed of light and when you get there cower behind the teacher in hopes that they'll deal with Meng for you!" He let go of her and continued to run but slowed down when he knew that Meng was following Katara, Jin with Teo not far behind.

"Well, I guess that intercom message had ill consequences, it'll take a while to shake her. Remember how she acted when she found out you were with '_On-Ji',"  
_Teo said as he started wheeling away, "good luck to us all," he sighed.

"I agree Aang, you're gonna have to find a way to calm her down, and fast," She pat Aang's shoulder, "Come on we've got PE now."

* * *

The recess bell rang and Aang and Jin started walking towards their new hangout spot, "How do you think Katara went?" Jin asked, still zipping her gym bag.

"Well we'll just have to wai- oh my."

"What? what is i- oh," coming out of the classroom ahead of them was Katara, her hair an absolute mess, without her braid or 'hair loopies', it was just a tornado on top of her head.

"Jin... Jin do you have a hair brush? a comb? a fork? anything, _please," _She walked up to them, the surrounding people giving her weird looks, including a very worn down looking Zuko, Aang didn't understand why he wasn't saying anything, he just closed his locker and sunk to the ground, before he could analyse any further though Katara was screaming in happiness and pain as she brushed her hair, tears welling in her eyes as the tangles pulled her scalp.

"Katara, what _happened_ to you? I mean, it was obviously Meng but what did she do?" Aang asked taking her hand as they kept walking.

"She permanently destroyed my hair, _that's _what she did," she said as Jin took the brush from her and started brushing for her.

"Actually, I think it's salvageable, it'll just take all recess, and then some, to fix," Jin said, carefully brushing Katara's hair as they walked.

"Aang... Why would she pull apart my hair like this, does she like you that much?"

"Yes, yes she does, it's terrible," he sighed as they walked out the building, the sun on their face, she used to be a nice person, it was obvious she had a crush on me, she would even stalk me a little but I didn't mind, but then, one year, she just turned into this monster that would stop at nothing to go out with me. When I decided to lie to her, pretend I was going out with a made up person called 'On-Hi' she dedicated every spare moment to finding her and ending her."

"AANG!"

"Oh no, it's her," Aang sighed, Jin grabbed Katara's arm, ready to run, "No Jin, I need to confront her."

* * *

**Oh yes, yeeeeees, finaaaaallyyyyyy, this was the most unbearable chapter to edit ever, I had to change solo much, the entire events of this chapter were different in the original, and I had to do it twice, TWICE! Ugh, normally I would rant here about something that's happening IRL but I just wanna post this chapter...**

**...**

**Pls review**

**...**

**Bye**


End file.
